


you think it's funny when i'm mad

by awesomeaislin



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [18]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Christmas, DEC 12 - Costumes/Dress up, Dressup, Fluff, I have a final tomorrow what am i doing, M/M, i vaguely stole this from scorpion, someone euthanize me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeaislin/pseuds/awesomeaislin
Summary: “Baz, you promised,” I try to remind him.I mouth along while he whines, “Well that’s your problem, Snow.” He’s kind of predictable. I don’t know why I spent so many years trying to foil his plots. He’s not hard to decipher.





	you think it's funny when i'm mad

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying. Someone send someone to kill me. Please.

“I am not wearing this,” Baz growls behind the bathroom door. 

 

“Baz,” I whine. Sometimes if I just whine enough, Baz just goes along with my ideas. Not today, I suppose. 

 

“Absolutely not.” I have a feeling he would be glaring if I opened the door, but I have another feeling that  if I open the door he might push me out the window. (which would be unfortunate, we’re on a nonviolent streak of 4 days (I threw a monopoly hotel at his head, so we had to reset the count (it was on 8)))

 

“Baz, you promised,” I try to remind him. 

 

I mouth along while he whines, “Well that’s your problem, Snow.” He’s kind of predictable. I don’t know why I spent so many years trying to foil his plots. He’s not hard to decipher. 

 

“I understand if you can’t do it,  _ darling,”  _ I emphasize. (I’m not blind, I know the effect that  _ darling  _ has on Baz.) “But just bear in mind that I’ll be really disappointed.” 

 

“Snow,” He sounds a little bit pathetic. A little pathetic is alot of Baz though. 

 

“Come on, Baz,” I goad. “You’ll have a good time.”

 

“Snow,” He says again. He sounds tense. To be fair he’s always tense. 

 

“Baz.”

 

“If you take even one photo, I’ll slit your throat.” He threatens, but he opens the door, and suddenly I’m on the floor laughing. 

 

He doesn’t make a very good Christmas Elf. 

 

“That’s it,” He snaps, “I’m going to change and then leave.” He’s serious, but I can’t let him do that. 

 

“No wait,” I insist, “Come on, Baz, don’t go, we need you.” 

 

We’re going to the children’s home to cheer up some kids before Christmas. I’m Santa, and Penny is a Reindeer, and Baz is a ( _ reluctant) _ elf. 

 

“I’m never going to kiss you again, after this,” He grumbles. I try to hold back laughing. 

 

“You don’t mean that, love,” I grin. 

 

“I do mean that,” He frowns. He doesn’t mean it. 

 

“You don’t,” I’m leaning in, and even though he’s glaring at me, he’s leaning in too. Until...

 

“What the fuck, Bunce!” Baz shouts. 

 

“You said Simon couldn’t take a picture of you not me,” Penny giggles. 

 

But we go anyway, and when Penny’s phone somehow finds itself into a bowl of fruit punch and refuses to turn on, I’m really not surprise. 

 

( _ But he buys her a new phone, and she had already emailed the photo to herself, and we frame it and hang it on the wall. (If Baz is planning the photo’s demise, he hasn’t enacted his revenge yet.) _


End file.
